


Five Years

by RoadFar



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五年漫长而又短暂。<br/>对DCU了解有限，第一人称，没啥情节可言，基本是原剧衍生，有剧透！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years

第0年  
我睁开眼睛。  
我不知道我在这里躺了多久，几天，或是几年？我甚至连我是谁都不知道。  
我喘着粗气爬了起来，全身上下裹满了扯坏了的脏兮兮的布条。  
我把它们从身上扯下来——我听见我在尖叫，声音嘶哑难听。  
我站在冰凉的地面上，感觉自己全身的骨头都断了。我颤抖着手去触摸自己的身体，每一寸皮肤都完好无损，每一根骨头都牢固结实。  
但我就好像摸在别人的身体上一样。我感觉不到我的手指，疼痛几乎刺穿了我的脑袋。我就快不能呼吸，捂着自己的喉咙弯下腰，我跪在地上不停地咳嗽，我以为我快要把我的所有内脏都给咳出来了，天地旋转，血液急速地冲向我的大脑。  
红色的一片。

第1年  
我拖着自己的脚在这片荒芜的大地上行走。  
这里就是地狱。  
没有来路，没有尽头，没有白昼，没有黑夜。  
与我何其相似。  
我看不见我的过往，也不知道我是要走到哪里去。迈动的脚步像是根本不属于我一样，只是机械地动作着，并不打算走到哪里去，只是不想停下来。  
停下来，就能听见耳朵里回荡的轰鸣声，灼热从身体里炙烤着我，我的全身碎成了一堆碎片。  
我不记得自己走了多久。这也没法计算。  
我低着头看着地面，我的汗水一路滴在地面上，留下浅浅的痕迹，然后很快消失。  
我听见我的胸腔里又重又急的喘息声，就像一个破败的风箱。

第2年  
我闭上了眼睛，再睁开，看到了木结构的房顶。  
我听见自己的呼吸又急促起来——我坐了起来，看见盖在我身上的被子，还有穿在身上的衣服，有些老旧，但是很柔软，很舒服。  
那些宽松的全棉衣服，松松垮垮地贴在我的皮肤上。  
我记得一些更为不同的感觉——更为紧身的弹性布料包裹住我全身的感觉。  
我弯起手脚，看我的手心和脚心，完好无损，洗得干干净净。  
我让自己平静下来，安静地听着房间里外的动静。  
我只听见了嘀嗒声。  
一瞬间我的头皮发麻，心灰意冷，感觉自己的脖子似乎都断了。  
我扭头向嘀嗒声的方向看去——小心翼翼地扭头，渐渐闭上眼睛，等我面对那声音时，我才睁开眼睛。  
那是一个闹钟。我知道那是一个闹钟。  
嘀嗒声在我眼前晃来晃去，红色的跳动的数字，我看见那些数字正在走向零。  
走向终结，然后是一声巨响——疼痛塞满了我的整个身体。  
有人走了进来，围在我身边，有人扶住我的身体，轻抚我的背脊——我才听见自己发出的叫声，还是那么的粗鄙刺耳。  
我就像丧失了舌头一样，只能发出不成音调的声音。  
我被巨大的火舌淹没，强烈的爆炸震碎了我的每一根骨头，我听见自己倒在地上的声音，和任何一具了无生机的尸体倒在地上的声音没什么区别。  
我挣扎着——我踢蹬着双脚，猛力挥舞双臂，我确定我打在了周围人的身上但是我已经无暇顾及，我清晰地记得我的手脚曾经被束缚……那让我没法做现在我在做的事情。  
在爆炸之前我的骨头就断了好几根了。  
那都是被一根铁条打断的。  
我还记得那张脸……那张苍白的，扭曲的，不像是人类的脸。  
他的声音就是我的噩梦。和那些嘀嗒声掺和在一起，困在我的脑子里，出不去，也永远没打算出去。  
那让我窒息的笑声。

第3年  
我醒来的时候看到窗帘在随风飘动。  
那是一块深色的窗帘，为了更好地阻绝光线，让室内的人能好好休息。  
那飘动的样子在我的记忆里留有无数的印记。  
那个人宽大的披风，就像是我的庇护所。  
他永远不知疲倦，从来不会失手。他向我保证的事情，他一定会做到。  
他带我离开了那个巷子，让我成为了一个新的我。  
我换上了干净的衣服，吃到了香甜可口的食物，有了自己的床，床垫是柔软的，比现在我躺着的地方更为柔软舒适。  
甚至，他还给了我一套红色的制服……在胸口印着一个醒目的R。  
我第一次知道生活是这样的。  
他带着我回到我的巷子，并不是送我回去。  
我们在暗夜中飞翔，将阴影笼罩在那些不可见光的勾当之上，带给他们更深的黑暗。  
他就是我的支柱，我的依靠，我的信仰，我的一切。  
在我努力撑开肿胀充血的眼皮的时候……  
我没能看见他。

第4年  
我已经好得差不多了。我是说，我的精神……看起来已经好得差不多了。  
我的身体上并没有受到什么伤害，确切地说是什么伤痕都没有，我就像一个崭新的我。  
但我清晰地记得我已经死过一次了。  
我受尽凌辱，伤痕累累地死去。  
留在我脑海里的，是过度的疼痛引发的迟钝和麻木，火焰带来的高热，爆炸掀起的冲击将我撕碎，以及隐藏在那之后的，永远不会消失的笑声。  
扭曲的，可怕的，令人毛骨悚然，心生绝望的笑声。  
我难以入睡，黑夜里蛰伏着无数敌人，他们露出疯狂的眼神，紧紧包围着我，我无处可逃。  
谁会来救我呢？  
没有人。  
我已经能够说话了，我已经变成了一个痊愈的人。  
我已经可以离开，这些救了我的、素不相识的人了。  
……可在这个世界上，又有谁还认得我呢？  
我已经是一个死人了。我已经死了。我原有的一切，都化为了尘埃。  
属于我的一切都是过去时。  
我不存在了。  
我行走在街道里，和无数人擦肩而过，听不见他们的声音，正如我也听不见自己的声音。  
我像一具行尸走肉，或者我就是。  
直到我在电视上看到了他。  
苍白的脸，恶心的笑容。  
我死了，他还活着。  
他却还活着……  
他被关进了阿克汉姆疯人院——他却还活着。  
他的手上沾满鲜血，其中包括我的……而他被活着抓住了，被那道黑夜中的暗影抓住，然后，开开心心地住进了阿克汉姆。  
为什么他活着？为什么我死了，他却还活着？  
如果我，曾经的那个我以及我跟随的那个人，我们代表的是正义，那么他代表的就是罪恶。  
正义死在了那场爆炸中，罪恶却逍遥法外，被法律庇佑着，活在这个世界的每一个角落。  
就算他被抓住了，也只是被抓住而已……没有被杀死，因为那个人从来不愿意杀死他们。  
我的身体里有一场无法被扑灭的大火。  
那属于已经死去的我……我可以像个旁观者一样看着那一切是如何发生的。  
我看见我被他敲断了每一根骨头，鲜血浸湿了我的衣服，我的身体就像一个残破的玩具被他随意地拖来拖去，留下满地的血迹。  
他铐住我的手，把我一次次打昏又弄醒过来，说着一点都不好笑的笑话，直到他终于玩腻了。  
他离开了我，把门锁住，定时炸弹开始倒计时，幸运女神离我远去……倒计时走到了零。  
爆炸。  
那个人不会不知道这一切的——那个人什么都知道。  
但那个罪犯还是活着。  
我多么渴求能再见到他一面……我已经变得更高大，更强壮，我会把他加诸于我的，全都还给他。  
用我的拳头打断他的骨头，把炸药塞进他的嘴里，把他捆在定时炸弹上，撑开他的眼皮，让他看着倒计时慢慢归零。  
我要让他没法再笑出声……我憎恶他的笑声。  
我会杀了他。我能想到一千个、一万个恶毒的方法，将他杀死。  
这些念头在我心里蠢蠢欲动，啃噬着我的心，让我不得安宁。  
已死的那个我不被允许这样做，因为这意味着我和他们一样。  
因为这些规则、这些观念，我死了。  
我还需要遵循这些吗？  
我头疼欲裂，因为那些从很多年前就蛰伏在我脑袋里的念头，因为我早已忘记的痛苦。  
有一些陌生的触感落在了我身上……一些不识好歹的家伙，也许跟踪了我很久。  
想从我这里得到什么？我还有什么是能给别人的？  
有。  
我的愤怒……我的那些念头。  
我打到手腕生疼，滴落的鲜血不知道是我的还是别人的。  
我看着躺了满地的人，他们还有气，但无力反抗，他们的手脚都以扭曲又可笑的姿态摊开，有几个在抽搐，连呻吟的声音都发不出来。  
我看着他们，渐渐听见自己的声音。  
野兽一般的喘气声。  
我的头不那么疼了，我慢慢站直身体。  
我感觉到这个巷子里穿流而过的风，前所未有的新鲜，自由。

第5年  
我以为我能忘记他，但这根本不可能。  
我每天都会遇到他——在我的梦里。  
噩梦里。  
我知道他是怎么成为现在这样的，我了解得很清楚。  
他曾戴着一个古怪的红头罩，领着罪犯走进了工厂——然后他变成了现在这样。  
我不同情他，在他做出自己选择的那一刻，他就走上了这条路。  
也许我们并无不同……我本就是这样的。  
我所看见的，我所听见的，我成长时经历的一切，这些都变成了我脑袋里的，那种，念头。  
这些念头从未消失，它们活在我的身体里，在我穿上那套红色制服时静静隐藏在角落里，以我的痛苦和愤怒为食，悄无声息地扩张，长大。  
它们从不担心我会驱逐它们——它们知道我和它们同生共死。  
即便我死了，它们也不会死。它们自在地活在每一个遭受伤害的人心里，随意地变化自己的形态，更大或是更小，但不会灭亡。  
现在，它们得到了一个最好的宿主……一个新的我。  
你不该成为那样的人。——但我本就是那样的人。  
将我从那个巷子带走、给我全新生活的人，他所做的一切并不是想要将我变成什么，而是在阻止我变成什么。  
——阻止我变成一个和杀了我的人一样的人。  
用那些微薄、无力、脆弱的律法，与这些无法无天、无所畏惧、受尽保护的家伙抗衡。  
坚持着这样的原则得到了什么？得到了我的死。  
我的死却是无足轻重的，因为他还活着，比任何时候活得都要更为滋润。  
我只能自己为自己报仇——我一定会杀了他。  
我会杀了他，在杀了他之前让他尝尝五年前他让我经历的一切。  
我会杀了他，然后告诉所有人，他被杀死了，如果还有人要步他的后尘，我会继续杀下去——我不会让他们再继续过着自在逍遥的日子的。  
他们都该下地狱——他们都该体验一下我体验过的一切，然后，下地狱，永远没机会再扳回一城。  
法律对他们来说没有任何意义，那些古旧的律法卷宗永远都是图书馆里的废纸。  
他们只有一套规则：活着，或是死亡。  
我会和他们玩这套最纯粹的规则，我天生就适合玩这个。  
我会重写这个城市夜晚的法则。  
我会杀了他。  
我会把他从那个疯人院弄出来，杀了他。  
我会……我会把他带到你的面前。  
我会告诉你，你是错的。  
我……  
我和把我杀了的人并无两样。  
我戴上了红色的头罩。

end


End file.
